In which Tairais realizes they forgot to submit Wiki information
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Forgetful Tai Is Forgetful Oc In which Tairais realizes they forgot to submit Wiki information 9 Comments Tairais Tairais @Amuulzhaan 3 years ago As the title says, I forgot to do Wiki information and realized it when I was browsing the Wiki. Since I felt it would be rude to just.. make a page (disregarding the fact I have no idea how to), I'm just going to put the information here.. woops. Sorry about that. And we're off with the infodump! What's your character's full name? Doctor Richard Nicholas Edward Prince, real name Ričardas Niccolò Edoarado Princo. What's your favorite quote from your character? "I am always trying for greatness. I seldom succeed, but the adventures and people I find along the way are, quite often, much more enlightening." What do they look like and what's their personality like? Hiding under his trusty hat is a mop of reddish-chestnut curls, occasionally (but not often, given his absent-mindedness) tied back to prevent it from getting in the way of his work. His skin is somewhat tan, maybe considered olive. The colors of his left eye are best described with the greens and golds of aspen leaves, and his right eye is obscured by a crystalline monocle-looking device that hides the prototype false eye he's made. A well-worn and patched periwinkle scarf is perpetually fixed around his mouth and neck, even in the warmest of weather. Most of his thinly striped black and grey dress shirt, grey waistcoat, and similarly striped pants tucked into tall, brown leather boots are hidden under a leather apron that seems to be falling apart by the seams. His hands are constantly covered by a pair of silk or leather gloves. Occasionally he's seen with a pair of goggles. Both of his arms (his right from the elbow down, his left from the shoulder down) and his left leg (from about two inches above the knee down) are prosthesis he's designed and updated on his own as need be. They're prone to losing bolts sometimes, however. He does his best to hide those from everyone. His face is also covered for a reason, but he's even less likely to share those marks. Richard is a bit odd, even by the lax standards of his fellow lodgers. A man of dual natures, he's likely to jump at every loud noise and stutter profuse apologies while tripping over his feet, then leap and dance around a room in excitement of an experiment gone to plan. He'll be quiet and stumbling through heavily accented English one moment, then singing jovially in Italian or Lithuanian the next, and he'll be shy and reclusive one day, then helping anyone and everyone with anything and everything on the morrow. He thrives off making others happy, and is extremely sensitive to feelings of anger, grief, and bitterness in the air. For all his wit, sarcasm has a tendency to fly over his head when spoken in English, and he'll often wander between two or three languages in a sentence when not focused. This, combined with his fondness for clockworks and gadgets over people and their unpredictable responses, leads him to spend most of his time in his room, or exploring the Society's halls in the quietest hours of the morning. What's their backstory before they came to the society? Richard's past is one shrouded in grief and mystery, given that he won't speak of it at all really, but it is known he was born in Lithuania, left to live in Italy at some point during his teens, traveled across Europe before going to Wales when he was twenty-three, then meandered around the British Isles until just after his twenty-seventh birthday, where he stayed in London and was invited to the Society after meeting Dr. Jekyll while trying to sell some of his work to make extra money. Do they have any nicknames? Nicky-boy, Rich, and Rick-boy are the affectionate ones. The Patchwork Prince is.. less so. Not that anyone knows about those nicknames anyways. What do they study at the society? Geology, mechanical, biological and theoretical engineering, metallurgy, and cryptography in his spare time. Do they have jobs? He makes a living doing what he studies, really. He sells prosthesis, metal sculptures, tools, clocks, trinkets, clockworks, decor. If he can make it, he'll sell it. Or trade it off for tea. What is their age? Roughly 27. Due to some gaps in his memory, and some years he'd rather forget, Richard doesn't quite know his exact age. Are they human? A cyborg if you count his limbs, otherwise yes. Are they single, dating someone, or married? Single as of now. He's not particularly good with relationships. He'd like one if he can find the right kind of person, though. Anything else I should know about this character? He has a very realistic looking toucan-cane he calls Stephan and accidentally made a semi-sentient teakettle he dubbed Gerard. He's demiromantic and demisexual, loves the rain and autumn, has severe claustrophobia, smells like ozone, oil, and woodsmoke, and has an Italian/Lithuanian accent with a hint of an Estuary English accent. I do have a picture of him that won't link, despite only being 1.51 MB *glares at computer* So I'll just link it by proxy by linking his Charahub page, which has extra trivia you're free to peruse whenever. I think that's everything! If you have any questions, feel free to put them in the comments! Doctor Richard Nicholas Edward Prince - Charahub A prosthetist born in Lithuanian, raised in Italy, and currently living in England with the rest of those lodging at the Society for Arcane Sciences Recommend 5 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago (���� good job) 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago I'm very forgetful. 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Tairais • 3 years ago Me too 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (Wonderful! I'll get this up there right now! :D ) •Share › Avatar Tairais Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago Thanks! 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Tairais • 3 years ago Alright! Your narrator page and Richard's character page are now up! :D •Share › Avatar Tairais Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago <3 Thank you! 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts • 3 years ago Richard is a cutie-pie. Sure, he's, like, 50% prosthesis and his face is perpetually covered, but he's a cutie-pie. 1 •Share › − Avatar Tairais chatterghosts • 3 years ago I'm currently working on a piece of him without the scarf on actually! So you'll get to see that later. But thanks :D Richard and I are both flattered 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy